Cherry Cheesecake
by Voltage Axe
Summary: What would a certain food do with two certain characters living together, under a very hot day in Konoha? HEAVY LEMON ONESHOT, read and review!


**Cherry Cheesecake **

**A/N:**** Hey guys, it's been a while since I last wrote a lemon fanfiction. Well, this is going to be the second SasuSaku lemon fanfiction and it pretty much will expand more on the lemony details...if you know what I mean! Anyway, enjoy this lemon one-shot!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The following story will have explicit sexual content. Reader's discretion is advised.<strong>_

* * *

><p>It was a hot day in the Hidden Village of the Leaves—otherwise known as Konohakagure...but with the humidity factored in, it was indeed a hot and hazy summer day in Konoha. Despite the sun that shone amid the bright and vibrant blue skies, the intensely warm temperature had driven most of the population into their own homes for relief. Almost all of the streets were vacant, devoid of the people that strolled on those streets. The people didn't know how long the hot temperatures were going to last, as the summer was quite unpredictable even with the antiquated models of predicting this kind of weather.<p>

At the Uchiha residence, there was a certain young man who sat on the leathered couch reading the newspaper about the intense heat outside. His hair was styled with spiky bluish-black locks that pointed down at the front, but had continued all the way to the back of his head, making it resemble like that of a raven. As he was reading the article on the newsprint, he heard the latch on the lock of the front door being turned. The door was unlocked, as it was thrown all the way and it had revealed a certain female who had then stepped right inside. Her hair carried the colour of bubble-gum pink, her silky and sleek locks shone from the bright rays of the sun, and the tips of her locks had touched and reached past her shoulders.

As the raven-haired man had put down the newspaper on the other side of the couch, he stood up and walked towards where the pink-haired woman was. The woman gave a heavy "phew!" as she removed her wrinkled jacket and hanged it on the first hook of the wall-mounted coat hanger, revealing her low-cut shirt in which it revealed her belly-button.

"How was your day, Sakura?" The raven-haired man asked.

She wiped the sweat from her forehead and brows with her right sleeve.

"The sudden heat is quite unbearable outside." She remarked.

"I'll say." He agreed in his response.

Sakura went on. "Air conditioning went out half an hour ago at the hospital, so Lady Tsunade just let us all go early from infirmary duty."

She then walked over into the living room, before she made her way to the kitchen as he followed. "It looks like you were in here all the time, Sasuke."

He walked over to the living room and sat down on the couch, picking up the same newspaper that he had put away. "I was supposed to be over at the meeting of all Jounin in the village, but I was informed that it was postponed due to the heat."

He thanked himself that there was air conditioning here in the large house, and he would've suffered from the heat too, had it not been in place for the entire residence. As he read the remaining articles on the newspaper, he looked up and saw Sakura walking into the living room holding a fork and a plate with what seemed to be a large slice of a chilled dessert on the porcelain plate. She slowly sat down on the leathered armchair, placing the plate on the glass table with the fork on top of the plate.

"What are you having right now?" He asked, peeking over the newspaper.

Sakura smiled. "Oh...a slice of cherry cheesecake. Want some?"

"No thanks, I don't like sweets."

He lifted the newspaper back to eye level. A few moments later, he lowered the newspaper as he heard some weird, strange noises coming from his wife. He stared at her as she enjoyed every bite out of her slice of the cheesecake. However, his eyes shot wide open as he then saw her licking and sucking the piece of the sweet dessert stuck to the fork, her moans escaping out her luscious mouth as she continued to do the things that teased Sasuke even more. He lifted the newspaper back up to cover the tinges of red on his cheeks, but he didn't last long to fight the temptation that was rising inside of him.

He lowered the newspaper again and saw that she had lifted the stem of the pit-less cherry with the tips of her fingers, and lowered it onto the tip of her tongue before she then bit the cherry off from the stem with her teeth, before she swallowed it as her emerald eyes gave a seductive gaze at his onyx ones.

A bead of sweat had run down his forehead, and it certainly wasn't the heat that affected him...or Sakura, in that matter.

"You mind if I have a bite out of that cheesecake?" He finally spoke after the long period of silence.

Sakura smiled naughtily. "I thought you didn't like sweets."

"Who says I didn't?"

She let out a giggle as she took the plate off the table and walked over to the sitting Sasuke. He put the newspaper away again, as she sat on his lap while holding the plate with one hand.

"Open your mouth." Sakura seductively said, holding the fork with the slice of the delicacy on it.

Sasuke gave out an "ah" as he opened his mouth slightly, tasting the creamy, soft, and spongy part of the cheesecake, complimented with the wonderful taste of cherries on his tongue. He gave out a smile of pure satisfaction, but he certainly wasn't fully satisfied yet.

"How does it taste?" She asked him.

"Can I get another bite?" He stared deeply into her eyes.

Sakura was unfazed by his hidden intentions, but she dug in another piece of the cake with the fork anyway. As she was about to feed him another bite, his left hand flew up and cupped her cheek, taking her by surprise. He then pulled her close to him, and kissed her as she gave out a short yelp from his sudden movement. The fork fell right down to the floor, but she still held on to the plate.

"Sasuke? Wha?"

"I wanted to taste you, actually." She felt his grin as they locked lips with each other.

Sakura overcame her shock quickly, and pulled out of the kiss. However, Sasuke then kissed her on the neck, taking in her scent as a quiet moan escaped from her lips.

"Smells like cherries...now I _really_ want you."

She moaned loudly as he gave her a hickey on the neck. "S-Sasuke..."

She then pulled away from him, leaving him confused and slightly impatient as she placed the plate with the left-over portion on the table.

"Let's take this up in the bed." She said.

Sasuke didn't respond vocally, but he picked her up with his two arms as he kissed her passionately. She giggled delightfully into the kiss, as he walked her up the stairs into their bedroom.

Sakura held her arms around him while her partner wrapped his arms around her slender, curvy hips as they took in another deep kiss beginning at the open doorway. His hand grasped onto her butt and squeezed it, making her moan loudly into the kiss. They had finally made it all the way to the mattress of the lavishly-decorated bedroom. Sakura stripped him of his buttoned shirt, while he had pulled the zipper of her low-cut shirt, revealing an increasing amount of cleavage. This further aroused Sasuke so much, that the blood had started to rush down to his lower areas. He had finally taken off her shirt, revealing her in a lacy black bra with a line of cherry blossom petals stitched under both the left and right cups.

Their tops were thrown at a pile somewhere on the soft carpet. Sakura pushed him onto the mattress and began to lean down and kiss him again. Their tongues clashed with each other, both of them can still taste the remnants of the cheesecake they had several moments ago. Sasuke then gripped her hips and pulled her on top of him, before he sat up with the beautiful pink-haired woman sitting on her knees, facing him. His hands were at her back, finding their way to the clasp of her bra, before his fingers had felt the clasp and unhooked it. Sakura helped Sasuke tug the bra away from her, freeing her large breasts from that confining piece of underwear.

The raven-haired Uchiha then placed his mouth over one erect nipple, suctioned and stroking his tongue on and around it, while his one hand grasped the other breast and played with it. Sakura cried out in pleasure and shuddered at the feeling of him on her mounds. Her hands had grasped the hair on the back of his head.

"Ah! Sasuke, it feels so good..."

Sasuke had let out a lustful growl as he then switched to the other breast and began to give the same treatment as he did to with the other one. Sakura began to feel his intense arousal just by the hardening of his manhood through his pants. It had hardened and lengthened enough to make contact with her clothed sensitive areas. She continued to moan loudly as he pleasured her in one of the best ways possible.

After a few moments, he had put her lying on the silky sheets of the bed. He gave her a short kiss on the lips before he went down to have her skirt undone, and had unzipped the zipper on her dark green shorts. Sakura shifted her legs to help him get the pants out of the way and she did, as Sasuke pulled them off and threw both the shorts and the skirt right into the increasing pile of clothes on the floor. All Sakura had left now was the lacy black panties that had matched with her bra. Sasuke wanted to have her, and so he pulled on the ends of the lingerie underwear with his fingertips and gave light tugs to strip it away from the one part of her body he wanted. Sakura did the rest by kicking away the final piece of clothing, where it also flew right onto the pile of clothes.

The raven-haired young man then pulled apart her legs to reveal her vaginal slit, the swollen sexual organ with a small patch of pink curls above it. However, Sasuke also noticed something about it.

_'She's so wet...'_ he had thought.

Leaning down to face her swollen slit, Sasuke closed his eyes began to lick the moisture leaking out from it. Sakura gave out a loud, airy moan as she looked down at him licking her up. He spread her slit apart as his tongue dove deeper and circled around to feel the softness of her folds. She nearly let out a squeal as he stroked her with his tongue and pushed in a bit forward. She was basically now begging for him to get it all over with. Sasuke pushed in his two fingers while stabbing at her folds with his tongue at the same time, almost causing Sakura to scream out as the pleasure mounted in her slick heat.

"Oh! S-S-Sasuke-kun! This is a bit too much!"

Sasuke smiled as he continued to light the fire in her lower sections, as he licked harder and thrust his two fingers in repeatedly. The feeling in her belly was about to burst in amazing pleasure and ecstasy, and the pink-haired beauty could not take it anymore. To finish it off, he pulled his tongue and fingers away from her and began to nibble on the jewel above her slit. The pleasure had heightened beyond the point, as Sakura screamed his name while grabbing the back of his head rough in her orgasmic high. Sasuke caught the sweet nectar that rushed and flowed out in the midst of her orgasm, catching it into his mouth where he drank it all down with a lusty expression.

He can now see Sakura panting hard and loud as sweat began to build up and drip down on parts of her body. A tinge of red came across her cheeks, which was a sign of continuous sexual arousal.

"Sasuke..." She managed to let out a word in between her panting.

"You tasted so sweet...like those cherries." He slyly remarked.

Sasuke then switched places with her as she was now on top. Sakura, still full of energy, began to let her hand pull down the zipper of his long pants, Sasuke gazed at her with those loving eyes. She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek as she then kissed him on the chest, down to his abs, where she had then pulled down his pants and had pulled them out and away from the bed. She could see the large bulge sticking out from his navy-blue boxers, which further aroused her.

Hooking her fingers on the edge of the boxers, she slowly pulled them down in which his erected member had sprung up in front of her. She was surprised and shocked at the same time, looking at about eight inches of his heavily endowed part of his body. Shaking her mind off of her partner's size, she pulled off his boxers and threw them off to the pile. Her left hand came and closed its fingers around his huge length, stroking it slowly up and down; she was amazed at such work his muscular piece really was!

Sasuke let out a pleasured groan of satisfaction, and placed his hand on the top of her head letting it fall a bit to feel her soft, pink locks of her hair. Sakura noticed something coming out from the tip of his penis, and it certainly was the pre-ejaculate that was coming straight out. Letting her tongue out slightly, she gave a tiny lick on his tip, tasting the pre-cum while still holding his manhood with one hand. After she had determined that the taste was good, she began to lick the tip again and the head of it. She then licked the sides of his penis, before she decided to take all of him into her mouth.

Having given one last lick of him, she closed her gorgeous, pouty red lips on his tip before enclosing the rest of his shaft. Sasuke moaned in response, and she moaned back as she pulled out slightly before she began sucking on him. Her hands placed on his hips, Sakura bobbed up and down on his cock, her lips closed tightly on him while her tongue swirled and swished around the skin of his member, feeling the vein of his organ with the tip of her tongue. Sasuke threw his head back and began to moan and pant loudly. His hands flew up and gripped the strands of her hair as she continued to suck him off.

The pleasure mounted on him as the sounds of her lips going up and down his shaft were produced, followed by her moans of lust and satisfaction. Sakura began to take him by her throat, as her head went further down and had taken almost his entire length, as she let the tip of his cock hit the back of her throat repeatedly. This was it for Sasuke, as he began to give way from holding back his orgasm. Suddenly, Sakura pulled him out from her mouth and wheezed slightly before panting to get air. Sasuke was confused all at once.

"Sakura? What the f—"

"I want you take me now, Sasuke." She grinned as she stroked him off.

Without any hesitation, Sasuke flipped both of their positions again as she now was on her back and with him on top of her. He lined up his erect member straight towards her swollen, pink slit.

"Are you sure you want it, Sakura?" He asked naughtily.

Sakura gave him an expression that asked _'do I look like I want it? Of course I do!'_ in which Sasuke then proceeded to insert his member right into her slit. She curled her toes at the feeling of him entering her, stretching her warm insides all the way through. She moaned out quite loudly at the intrusion, but Sasuke quickly locked lips with her to seal out her moans. Once all the way in, he slowly pulled out all the way to where only the head remained in there, before he thrust in quickly. Sakura moaned out loudly once again, as he wrapped his arms around her while her arms made their way around his upper back.

He slowly thrust in and out of her, before he began to pick up in pace and drove in the movement that made her crazy.

"Mmh! Mmh! Sasuke! Oh!" She let out in the kiss.

His hips buckled back and forth, as her vaginal muscles began to contract lightly around him as he thrust repeatedly into Sakura. Her large breasts pressed onto his chest as he continued to rock back and forth into her. It was the sweetest moment they've ever had since the first time they made love to each other.

"Sasuke-kun! Harder!" She shouted out as he grunted in a reply.

Her hands then made their way to his upper back, where she left scratch marks in her delight and pleasure marked by him. His head was now buried into her neck, panting out loud while thrusting into and out of her love canal. The tip of his penis slammed into her cervix several times. Surely, both lovers were reaching their peak right now.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm coming!" She nearly screamed as he gave in his best.

He grunted loudly in response, and gave out several more powerful thrusts before they reached their highs. Sakura screamed out Sasuke's name while he gave out a loud guttural groan, as her insides began to milk him for all its worth. His balls swelled up as his cock was covered in her juices in the height of the orgasm, causing him to spurt out streams of sticky, white semen into her delightful womb. The orgasm had lasted for several moments, as the both of them were covered in sweat and stench of love between them.

Afterwards, Sasuke and Sakura recovered from the most immense orgasm they've had since the first time they did it.

Sakura panted out her words. "Sasuke...that was...amazing..."

However, Sasuke got up and was sure up for another round.

"Well...why don't we even make it more amazing then?"

Sakura's eyes widened. "What?"

"You heard me. On your hands and knees."

She was in shock. _'Surely he couldn't have meant it, I mean we've only lasted for one in our first time and that's it.'_

But nonetheless, she complied. She was now on her hands and knees, with him sitting on his knees behind her. Before she can say anything, Sasuke quickly thrust in his still-hardened cock into her vaginal recesses. She let out a squeal and gripped the sheets as he slowly thrust in and out while gripping her voluptuous hips. He increased his pace and began to pound and in and out of her as sounds were made from the contact between his skin and hers.

"Oh! Oh! SASUKE!" She cried out.

He leaned in close to her ear and panted as he pounded into her, doggy-styled.

"Yes Sakura...take it all in..."

She gripped the sheets tightly, while his hands now went for her breasts, touching them and squeezing them as he jack-hammered his thrusts form behind. She was still tight as ever, as his hips pushed forward and out and the fires deep in both of them had built up again. Her large, milky breasts bounced with every hard thrust he gave in before they were fondled and felt again by his large hands.

Sasuke knew she was going to come again, and Sakura knew he was also about to. Their moans increased in loudness, as they were about to reach their orgasmic highs for the second time in a row.

**"SASUKE-KUN!"**

**"Sakura!"**

Both of them screamed out each other's names in their second peak being reached. Her insides gripped and contracted around his cock tightly, milking him again. Sasuke took in a breath and released several strings of the sticky, white semen out of his tip and into her sacred womb. He groaned out in satisfaction after that, and pulled himself out from her. A few thick strings of semen bowed out from his tip as he pulled out from her vaginal slit.

Both were now even sweatier, but still had a lot more energy in them to make it the whole day through. Sasuke had laid down on the bed, his head on the pillow as he panted and tried to catch a breath after the second round of love-making. However, Sakura wasn't exactly just finished with him yet, and still desired more from him.

Before he can get back up on his butt, he felt Sakura's hand push him right back down to the bed and he can make out her figure climbing back on top of him.

Sakura straddled his hips, as her hand went behind and stroked him right back into being erect again.

"Round three, Sasuke." She purred seductively.

Sasuke was now in shock himself. He couldn't believe that _she_ was now the possessive one instead of him this time!

Spreading her folds apart, Sakura lowered herself down on him. Her moan increased in loudness as she felt every inch of him dig further into the velvety warmth that was her vaginal insides. Sasuke also let out a moan, having felt her vaginal muscles clench around him again. Having his manhood fill her up, Sakura placed her soft hands on his well-built chest and began to rock her hips back and forth on him. She slowly increased the pace of the movement of her hips, as she rocked and rode him with her hands now moved and placed on his legs.

The pinkette panted roughly then squealed; while Sasuke threw his head back a bit and moaned out loudly from the action he was receiving from her. He put his hands firmly gripped on her hips and began to thrust himself into her, the tip of his rock-hard member slamming into her cervix over and over again.

"Sasuke! Ahh! Oh...kami!"

"Ungh...Sakura..."

Sakura kept giving it to her man, riding him like there was no tomorrow. Sasuke can see her large breasts bouncing up and down whilst she bounced, causing him to skate the palms of his hands up her abdomen and firmly gripped the milky globes. It added more of the pleasure to Sakura, she moaned at his touch as she continued to bounce up and down on him.

The fire in her belly began to grow wildly again, and it was about to expand and burst at any moment. Sasuke pounded into her slick, swollen heat as she began to cry out her ever so inevitable release.

"Sasuke-kun! Ohh! I'm coming again!"

"Me too..."

Sasuke panted and exerted his breaths as he tried to hold back his release and savoured every last moment of pleasure as she rode him roughly. Sweat dripped down his forehead and temples.

With both of their hands held tightly to each other's, Sakura screamed quite loudly as she rocked a few more times on him before reaching her sweet release. Sasuke gritted his teeth and drew out a loud growl, shutting his eyes tightly as the orgasmic feeling had engulfed his body. Her vaginal muscles clenched and squeezed and milked every part of his manhood, while coating it with slick amounts of her lubrication. Heavy spurts of white, sticky seminal fluid shot out from his tip and flew straight into the depths of her womb.

Sakura held on to his hips as she panted loud and hard, before she slowly fell on top of him. Both were now being near tired from all of the highly-mounted pleasure they were having on the bed. It was also more evident by the increasing amount of sweat on their bodies. But as something would have it, they weren't even completely finished with their activities yet!

As soon as Sakura recovered from the greatest orgasm that she ever had with him, she began to let out words for him to hear.

"Alright...I think that one was the best. No more for me..."

However, Sasuke was still insatiate the whole time being.

"Actually, I want to finish it off with one more."

Sakura froze and slowly looked at him in the eyes as if he was kidding...

"One more of what?"

Sasuke grinned devilishly.

"You know..."

...But he wasn't kidding.

He then leaned into her ear and whispered something that made Sakura gasp quietly. Her eyes turned into a smoky emerald green colour that signified the lust returning in her eyes. She was now soaking wet from hearing what Sasuke whispered into her to do.

In an instant, Sakura shifted her body around on her arms and legs and faced his cock, which now re-hardened even after the third time he came.

"Sasuke..." She turned her head around and faced him.

"Just make it happen, okay?"

She paused, and then nodded slightly as if she was in his possession. The pinkette began to stroke his erect member ever so softly, as Sasuke discovered her pink slit again, swollen and full of the seeping moisture that gathered on her. He spread her apart with his fingers and began to stroke his tongue up and down on her pussy, licking away at the dripping nectar that gathered up. She gave out a loud moan in response, and began to lick and swirl her tongue around his hardened shaft. Both were moaning away from the pleasure they had given each other in the position they were in.

Sakura began to close her mouth firm on him, sucking off the top part of his shaft. She stimulated him, as he would also do the same to her, licking and swirling his tongue around her petals. She gasped out a moan while slowly taking more of his shaft into her mouth. Sasuke stifled a moan as she sucked him off harder while her hands massaged his testes, making circular motions with them. He began to lick and suck at her slit even harder, as she bobbed her head up and down his cock making slurping noises doing so.

Both were now close to orgasm, but the two of them were trying to make the other cum first. Moments later, they came together for the fourth time in a row. Sasuke nibbled roughly at her jewel, while Sakura took in his shaft deep into her throat and had swallowed around him. He took in her rushing sweet nectar, while she took in his sticky, white liquid as it spurted out from the tip of his penis. She pulled him out from her mouth as he still ejaculated, the strings of white-hot semen landing onto her beautiful pink hair, face, and some had landed on the top of her breasts. Still, some of it oozed out from his tip as she stroked him off with her hand, and had sucked him off cleanly afterward.

Several moments later, Sakura turned around and gazed at his shining onyx eyes. She leaned down and had kissed him on the lips, and Sasuke had kissed back. She was lying down on top of him, his semi-flaccid member re-inserted inside her as a sign of being together as one. He pulled the white sheets to cover the both of them, his hand stroking her soft-as-cotton pink hair as she snuggled closely to his chest.

"Sakura?"

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

A long silence followed.

"You were as delicious as the cheesecake was."

She tinged red on her cheeks and gave out a quiet giggle.

"I'm glad that you liked it, Sasuke-kun."

"Oh, and Sakura?"

"...Yeah?"

"We should do this again. But this time, with a different type of cheesecake."

* * *

><p><strong>ALRIGHT! And that leaves off with the follow-up to this lemon, which will also come out later in the year! I hope you all enjoyed reading this fanfic, and I gotta say I must've put more into the lemony details as stated from the beginning. Stay tuned everyone—Voltage Axe over and out!<strong>


End file.
